tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Levy Foster
(right)]] Levy Foster (born 1966) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Levy the main lawyer for Stone Enterprises who helped carry out Eric Stone's will and is a partner of the law firm Foster & McBride. Biography Levy was born in Redding, California, the youngest of three boys. As a child Levy was bullied by his brothers and was weak physically, but later found the courage to defend himself with words and careful maneuvering. Being weak in his youth Levy was inspired by the power of words and eventually got involved in his high school debate team, captaining it in his senior year. Following high school Levy attended Stanford, having to work two side-jobs to cover his expenses. In spite of school life being hard Levy managed to be in the top five of his class and was soon able to get work as a clerk in a Los Angeles law firm, the idea being he'd eventually move up and start assisting on cases. It took Levy nearly three years to be chosen to assist on a case but luckily the man who chose him was Hadrian McBride, a well-established lawyer who specialized in dealing with corporate matters. Hadrian took Levy under his wing and, after several years at one firm, left in 1998 to form Foster & McBride. Eager to get his firm early success, Levy rubbed elbows with several people at yacht clubs in Santa Monica, eventually meeting and befriending Eric Stone. Levy soon became the go-to lawyer for all of Stone Enterprises, his firm and the company practically merging. Three years after meeting him Eric revealed the Tempus Watch to Levy and the two became even closer, often sharing little adventures that others didn't know about. In 2006 Levy his a series of setbacks, first with the retirement of Hadrian. In his mentor's place Levy's new partner at the firm was Kylie McBride, Hadrian's daughter and fairly inexperienced. A month later Eric revealed to Levy he didn't have long to live and had him ensure the watch would be buried with him as well as hide Dayna Richardson at the Fetishist Wax Museum. Levy honored Eric's requests and helped Ingrid Stone though her initial months as a widow. Under Levy's watch Foster & McBride has continued to grow and is now one of the top law firms in LA county. Levy has become a bit of a womanizer, sleeping with both Madison Yen and Connie Soyer, this in turn helping influence him to help them get good clients despite being very young. Since Hadrian retired Levy had employed Kelly Lloyd as his secretary but in early 2009 he decided to reassign her to Leandra Locke and rehire Hadrian's old secretary Lorna Majors. Levy's assistance in hiding Dayna Richardson ended up being discovered by the Gorgon Sisterhood, using information on his computer to track her down. Personal Information * Current Age: 43 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 180 lbs * Hair Color: Graying Brown * Eye Color: Hazel * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Romances * Sheena Wilks, Former Lover * Connie Soyer, Former Lover * Madison Yen, Former Lover Staff * Lorna Majors, Secretary * Sheena Wilks, Paralegal * Kelly Lloyd, Secretary (formerly) Clients * Erika Stone * Ingrid Stone * Merilyn Kent * Zoe Hollander (formerly) * Eric Stone, also Friend (deceased) Friends * Kylie McBride, also Co-Worker * Madison Yen, also Co-Worker Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia *Levy is based on actor and comedian David Cross. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Stone Enterprises